


Seducing Elevators

by perfectdoggy123



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (-ish), (kind of), AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, College AU, M/M, character name spelt viktor, okay ngl its mostly just Phichit, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectdoggy123/pseuds/perfectdoggy123
Summary: Yuuri is drunk. Phichit is amused. Viktor is just happy to be there.A very short one-shot depicting an alternate first meeting.





	Seducing Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> Have mercy, please, I’m new to this! That being said, enjoy!!! Maybe even leave kudos if you want!!! Comments have a high chance of garnering eternal love, if you care about that sorta thing!

“I can see,” an incredibly drunk Yuuri said, slicking his hair back and stumbling towards the elevator doors, “that I’m going to have to,” he winked, biting his lips faux flirtatiously, “seduce my way out of here.” 

 

“Yes, Yuuri! Werk it!” An equally drunk and very much amused Phichit clapped, since he was nothing if not a supportive best friend. A supportive best friend whose Instagram followers loved drunk Yuuri and his shenanigans, but that was besides the point.

 

He picked up his phone, then allowed it slip out of his hands for no reason other than that he liked the funny clang it made against the metal floor. Being drunk was funny that way, giving everything a hazy softness that Phichit always found himself relaxing into. Apparently he was, at this point, relaxed enough to endanger the most important thing in his life. He filed that information away to deal with later, when he was onto the existential phase of drunkenness. 

 

He slid down onto the elevator floor and resumed contact with the Most Important Thing In His Life™, deciding with uncharacteristic kindness to spare sober Yuuri the embarassment his drunk alter-ego being immortalized in all his glory on Instagram. 

 

(Yuuri was strangely humble that way, Or maybe it wasn’t humbleness, Phichit mused, but rather his incapability of seeing just how glorious he was, even when drunk. Either way, Phichit found himself unable to understand it, despite all his efforts) 

 

“Babe,” Yuuri’s voice was low and husky, and Phichit was shocked by how quickly he regretted his descision not to obtain video evidence, “what we had was special, I promise, but I think it’s time to end this.” 

 

He reached out a hand and pressed his palm against the smooth, cool metal of the elevator door. “I love you,” he told it in all seriousness, “but it’s time for you to let me go.” 

 

The elevator was, apparently, on Yuuri’s side, because it dinged open immediately. Unfortunately, the fates were decidedly against him, because as soon as the elevator doors slid open (with what seemed to Phichit upon reflection to be an unnecessarily vengeful intensity), Yuuri fell directly into someone. 

 

“What?” Said the overwhelmingly familiar (if a little confused) Russian accent which currently had an armful of Yuuri. 

 

“What?” Said Phichit, as Yuuri moved slightly to reveal that the overwhelmingly familiar Russian accent belonged to an overwhelmingly familiar Russian body with an overwhelmingly familiar Russian name. 

 

“Woah,” said the Russian accent, because even it wasn’t immune to the unbeatable charms of a drunk Yuuri. (Take that, elevator. Phichit knew that Yuuri could do better) 

 

“Woah,” said Yuuri, because of course he did. Because of course it was-

 

“Viktor Nikiforov,” breathed Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri Katsuki,” breathed Viktor and Phichit smirked. (He had just won twenty dollars. Take that, Yuuri’s shitty self esteem. Phichit knew that Viktor knew who Yuuri was)(he immediately regretted this confusing line of thought about knowing and not knowing, and had at lean his head back against the elevator to stop his head from spinning) 

 

“Phichit Chulanont,” he said, because even In-Pain™ Phichit is Sassy™ Phichit. 

 

When they both ignored him, he grinned (and who could blame him if it was a little bit evil - they had begun staring into each other’s eyes, and Phichit had re-evaluated his descision not to video the masterpiece before him)(because really, Yuuri was meeting his future husband and long-time obsession while drunk on an elevator on the way back to his dorm from a frat party, and Phichit could never allow him to live this down)


End file.
